Without Stating Names
by JaidUnspoken
Summary: Haruhi takes a survey that shows how certain girls in love respond when in love. When you are in love with a person, all you see is them and all you think about is them. Even if it's your first love, it'll feel like your best. And maybe, it will be.


Without Stating Names

A Haruhi x Hikaru Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Ouran Koko Host Club or any of the characters!

I opened my email and I saw the chain letter survey. I love these things, but sometimes I lie on them to make myself look better than a girl I hate. Okay survey time! First question…

What color shirt are you wearing? _Blue_

_And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape… _my phone rang, It was Hikaru's ring tone, Be My Escape by Relient K. That song always reminded me of him, because he is my escape from sadness.

"Hey baby, I missed you." Hikaru said into the phone

"Yeah right, how can you miss me when you're so busy at the Host Club." I asked

"I've loved you so much ever since everyone found out you were a girl and I took over the club when Tamaki went to take care of his mother in France. You know I only have eyes for you Haruhi. Of course I miss you Haruhi!" Hikaru lectured "OHAYOU HARU-CHAN!!" I could hear Mitsukuni in the background.

"haha tell Honey I said hi Hikaru." I asked

"Okay, but I gotta go, my daily is waiting. I miss you Haruhi. Love you." Hikaru sighed

"I love you too. Hika-kun!" I said into the phone and hung up.

Okay back to my survey:

Without stating names, say something to the person you love.

_I love you, I can't stop thinking of you, I miss you!_

How has this past week been for you?  
_Just worrying if he really does love me like I love him._

When a friend walks out of your life, do you go after them or let them go?  
_I could let anyone go, except my family and my Hikaru_

Do you do your own laundry?  
_Sometimes, I do Hika-kun's too when he's too busy. His boxers are so cute!_

How many months until your birthday?  
_Ten_

What are you listening to?  
_Hika's ringtone, I wish._

Does it bother you when your friends bring up your past mistakes?  
_Yeah, but me loving Hikaru wasn't a mistake, no matter what you guys say._

Name the first person you can think of that you know that has a tattoo?  
_Chester Bennington _

Are you good at giving directions to your house?  
_Yeah I'm good when someone asks where my house or Hika's is too._

What is your favorite thing to eat with peanut butter?  
_I love when Hikaru feeds me peanut butter with slices of fruit with chocolate._

If the year consisted of only one season, which would you choose?  
_Spring, so Hika and I could watch the cherry blossoms fall together._

If somebody liked you right now, would you want to know?  
_If he really did love me and if he wanted to spend his life with me like I did him._

Is there a boy that knows everything or mostly everything about you?  
_Hikaru knows everything about anything about me._

What's one thing you want more than anything in your life?  
_Hikaru, to be with me more._

What was on your mind mostly today?  
_Hikaru Hitachiin_

Last thing you bought someone?  
_A new tie for Hika's Host costume._

What's bothering you?  
_That Hikaru's isn't with me_

Do you believe that if you want something bad enough you'll get it?  
_not really_

Does the last person who put their arms around you mean anything to you?  
_No he doesn't mean anything to me, he means __**everything **__to me!_

What're you doing?  
_Editing pictures of Hika me and the gang._

What are you wearing right now?  
_the striped tank top and leggings, my fave color orange that Hika picked out with me._

Honestly, has anyone ever seen you in your underwear?  
_lol me and my Hika-chan's business is concealed_

What's on your bedroom floor?  
_Hika's stuff he forgot when he left in a rush_

How's your heart lately?  
_its beating faster when we're together_

Do you wear the hood on your hoodie?  
_only when it's cute_

What's the last thing you laughed at?  
_When I was on the phone with Hikaru after Mitsukuni yelled_

Who's the easiest person you can talk to?  
_Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin_

Who was the last girl you had a deep conversation with?  
_Does my dad count? Lol _

What was the first thing you thought this morning?  
_Oh there you are Hikaru!_

What color are your eyes?  
_golden brown, but my fave color is the green of Hikaru's_

Do you get the recommended eight hours of sleep a night?  
_only if Hikaru doesn't keep me up all night_

How are you feeling?  
_normal_

What makes you happy when you're upset?  
_my Hikaru ad our friends the hosts_

Do you want someone to call you right now?  
_yeah but we just finished talking after the first question of this survey_

Is there something you're not looking forward to?  
_English- the one class without my Hikaru_

Do you miss someone?  
_Have you not been reading the survey?_

Do you plan on sleeping in tomorrow?  
_Nah. We planned on going to see Kyoto with Takashi & Hunny. lol_

What are you excited for?  
_I'm so excited for when Hikaru comes home, six o' clock sharp or else. LOL_

Are you dating the last person you kissed on the lips?  
_Yes, of course!_

If you were in the hospital, would the last person you kissed be there?  
_Of course!_

Are you currently frustrated with anyone or anything?  
_I'm too lovestruck to be mad, well I'm angry about Family Mart being out of my favorite chicken._

Will your next kiss be a mistake?  
_Never._

How did you wake up this morning?  
_Hika's ringtone woke me up, it's good though I was sleeping in._

Have you ever not been able to get someone off of your mind?  
_Mmm, yea, like right now. _

Do you know if anyone likes you?  
_Yeah I know._

Last person to send you a MySpace message?  
_Tamaki, we're still keeping in touch now that he's in France._

Do you have any piercings?  
_Only four: Three ear and one belly._

Do you have any tattoos?  
_No, no, no!_

Do you think anyone's thinking about you right now?  
_I truly do hope so._

Do you like Chinese food?  
_Yes._

Laptop or Desktop computer?  
_Of course my laptop!_

Do you smoke?  
_No, no, no and the club doesn't wither_

Pancakes or French Toast?  
_French toast please!_

Number of pillows?  
_LOL four, two for me and two for… you know the rest._

What are you planning on doing after this?  
_Surprise Hika at the club._

Do you like your music loud or at a reasonable level?  
_Reasonable level, so I can enjoy the music when I'm at an old age too._

Would you rather have roommates or live alone?  
_Roomates of course, but Id need a place for occasional solitude._

How can people tell if your in a bad mood?  
_Uh maybe: "Hey, I'm in a bad mood." LOL_

Where is your default picture taken?  
_With Hika in boring English class._

Your current relationship status?  
_ Even more happily taken 3_

What's your favorite smell?  
_Hika's after he's taken a shower._

Do you have a best friend you can tell stuff to and you're sure they won't tell?  
_YES!_

Would you be able to tell someone you love them?  
_I do everyday._

Are you perfect?  
_I know I have my flaws._

Everything happens for a reason?  
_Yes._

Has someone put their arm around you in the past five days?  
_His arm… his leg…_

Who was the first person you talked to today?  
_My cell phone._

Do you have someone of the opposite sex you can tell everything to?  
_YES!_

Are you listening to anything right now?  
_Just the television._

Will you cry at your wedding?  
_I think so, but most likely happy crying because I'll be marrying the man of my dreams._

Have you done anything embarrassing today?  
_Not today… yet_

Have you ever liked someone you didn't expect to?  
_Yeah, but it turned out to be the best love of my life._


End file.
